Shaken Ground
by Jatd4ever
Summary: Jane thought that nothing could break her friendship with Jester, but nothing could have prepared Jane for Jesters sudden love confession. When Jane asks Jester if they could just stay friends Jester gives her an ultimatum. What will she do? Will she be with Jester or will they part ways? Does she love him as a man or as a friend? (Jane/Jester)


***I don't own Jane and the Dragon or its characters  
><strong>

The sun had set and the night followed after. Like always, me and Jester would chat outside my room, before going to bed. I never really thought much of it, after all we were best friends. Our conversations usually consisted of Jesters jokes "Jane did you see the split on Gunther's pants?"

Or that consisted of the embarrassing things that happened to Gunther.

"I wish it could be unseen"

"It was hilarious, too bad it wasn't my idea"

"Oh, and what would you have done?"

"Can't tell you, you'll just have to wait for all fools day"

"Jester!"

Or it would be about how our day was, it was a most precious time "Haha, so my lady knight how was your day?"

"It was tall, green and scaly"

"I wasn't asking about how was your Dragon"

"I know but I was mostly at Dragons cave today trying to decipher Dragon runes"

"You never get to rest these days do you?"

"I promised I would help him"

"You haven't forgotten about us lowly folk have you?"

"Of course not"

"You haven't forgotten about me have you?"

"Who else am I supposed to plot pranks on Gunther with?"

Usually before we went to bed, we'd give each other a hug and say goodnight, but this time it was different. It was much longer and more affectionate "Alright you fool this is enough"

All of a sudden his tone of voice became serious "Jane"

"What is wrong Jester?"

"We've been friends for a long time, and you know I care about you"

"Of course, and you're always ready to help me. And you know I care about you too"

"That is good"

"Jester, do you not feel well?"

"I feel better than ever. Jane do you want to know a secret?"

"Like what?"

"Jane, do you know that I love you"

"Of course and I do to"

"No Jane I don't like you like a friend or like a brother but as a man"

The ground that I stood on felt uneven, I felt a little dizzy. Letting go from the embrace, I pushed him away "Jester I'm confused"

Giving me a kiss on the cheek, his words started to sink in "I don't want to be seen as a friend anymore. I want to hold you in my arms and tell you how pretty you are and to kiss you and to hold your hand"

"Jester I love you but I don't know if this is romantic love or friendship love. Can't we be friends keep things the way they are?"

"When a man loves a woman they can't be just be friends, it's just too painful"

"But..."

"I'm sorry Jane it's either you see me as a man or you'll never see me again"

"Jester please why can't things stay the way they were?"

"It's not enough for me anymore"

Watching him walk away, I fell to my knees. I didn't call out to him, for I had nothing to say. My world that seemed perfect, the little fantasy I lived in was shattered like glass, and I felt as though I was getting pierced by the shards.

_What have I done?_

Going to bed, I hoped that the next day things would go back to normal. I didn't cry, I wouldn't, my pride didn't allow it.

**The next day**

After coming back from patrol, I headed to the picnic table where I saw Jester laughing and joking around. Acting as though nothing happened I greeted everyone "Good morning all"

"Oh Jane you just missed the funniest joke. Jester tell it to us again"

Without looking at me, Jester said "I'm sorry everyone, I have a ballad to write"

As he passed by me, he didn't even acknowledge I was there. Everyone seemed a bit bothered "Is he alright?" Asked Pepper

I wanted to act like it was nothing since I didn't want to believe it "He's probably busy"

While eating breakfast, the space that was always occupied by him next to me stayed empty.

**The Courtyard**

Gunther was as ready as ever to start his taunting "Well look what we have here?"

"I'm not in the mood today Gunther"

"What is wrong? Upset your fanclub didn't show up?"

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"You can't be serious? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Not only are you inexperienced when it comes to manners but when it comes to men you don't have a clue"

"Be quiet"

"Why? Did I struck a nerve?"

"Shut up Gunther!"

"Did the clown reject you?"

"No one rejected me"

"Don't tell me, he told you his feelings and now you're confused"

"Not that confused"

"As much as I'd love to see you wallow in your torment I have duties to perform"

"Come back here! We haven't even sparred yet!"

"I'll come back when you're ready to play"

Feeling more frustrated than usual, dummy received an extra hard beating.

**The kitchen, Midday**

"Pepper ,have you seen Jester?"

"He ate before everyone else and ran off. So tell me Jane, what is the matter?"

I wanted to ask her something but she usually makes it a bigger deal then it is. I felt like it would be a burden on her so I kept it to myself "Just tired"

"Where are you going Jane? I'm about to serve fish"

"I'm not hungry"

Walking out of the kitchen, I saw Rake happily tending to his turnips.

_Should I ask him? Wait... Why do I care? Jesters not talking to me anyway. But maybe Jesters over it by now_

"Rake, you seen Jester?"

"Not at all why?"

With a fake smile, I replied "Just asking"

I didn't want to cause suspicion, so I left without further questioning.

**The Stables**

"Smithy, have you seen Jester?"

"He went to the royal library not long ago. So Jane can I ask you, do you know what is wrong with Jester?"

_Smithy always been sharp_

"What do you mean?"

"He's seems a little odd"

Hoping he'd fall for it, I told a fib "I'm not completely sure myself"

_Please fall for it_

"Never mind then"

_Smithy had never been the kind to pry, but I need to stay away from him._

**The Royal Library**

It was normal for Jester to be here but not at this time a day. Right now is usually the time he'd take his afternoon nap, but not today.

Looking around, I saw him and his jingly hat in the library. Hoping he forgot yesterday's events, I greeted him like normally "Jester!"

Normally he would greet me cheerfully but this time he didn't, he just stood there as if he hadn't heard me. Coming closer, I place a hand on his shoulder "Come now, it's no time for joking"

Picking my hand off his shoulder, he looked at me with serious eyes that I had never seen before "I'm not joking"

"Jester?"

"Everything isn't fun and games all the time. I was serious about everything I said, now if you'll excuse me."

Watching him leave, I felt a sharp pang

_I really did something wrong_

**Jane's Tower**

Laying on my bed, I stared at the ceiling examining it's patterns while I tried to make sense of my thoughts.

_Are we not friends anymore? Does this mean I won't ever talk to him again? Does he hate me?_

Poking his head through the window was Dragon, who cheerfully asked "Jane do you want to go on patrol?"

Dragon always knew how to keep me preoccupied "Why not? I have nothing else to do"

**Dragons cave**

After explaining the situation to Dragon, I was surprised how he seemed to understand what I was talking about "Dragon what do you think?"

"So you're telling me that the short life expressed his like like feelings?"

"Yes"

"It's about time, I swear it was getting pathetic watching him follow you around like a bright blue horsefly."

_Does Dragon know something I don't?_

"Dragon what do you think of Jester?"

"He's alright, funny, and he thinks the world of you"

"I think so too but, I don't understand what happened, I thought we had a friendship that would last forever"

"What? You don't like like that short life?"

"I like him but I don't know what the difference is between love and romantic love"

"I don't know either, but I'll say this, are you going to let this get in the way of your training?"

I felt hurt, I felt humiliated, so my anger clouded my judgment "No, no I'm not."

"Do you need him?"

"No, I don't need him, I don't need anyone except you, me and my sword"

"That's more like it, now let's study these runes"

**Nighttime Jane's Tower**

I spent so much time at Dragons cave that I missed dinner, but it didn't matter. I wasn't feeling hungry anyway. With a knock on my door, someone asked "Jane can we talk?"

"Come in"

Walking in and closing the door behind him, it was Smithy "Jane is something going on with Jester?"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"What about you? Are you alright?"

"I'm completely fine"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, just tired"

"Well, it doesn't look like it. Jane you two are close, so I thought you could tell me what's going on"

"I'm not Jester's keeper, if you want to know ask him."

"Jane is..."

"Sorry, but is that all?"

"Jane..."

"I'm sorry Smithy, it's been a long day and I'm tired"

"I'm sorry for bothering you then. I'll just be going now"

"Goodnight Smithy"

"Goodnight Jane"

_I don't need you to tell me goodnight, I don't need you to pry. I don't need your sympathy_

I stayed up the night whole night thinking about my life and how I've gotten to where I am now

**The next day, Jane's Tower**

After staying up the whole night, I didn't feel that tired. Walking outside, I saw Dragon sleeping on the top of my tower "Let's go on patrol Dragon"

"Isn't it a bit early? And aren't you going to eat something?"

"I think I'm gaining weight Dragon, so I should lose a few pounds"

"I'll never understand you short lives"

_I don't need food either_

**The courtyard**

After patrol, I was ready to spar. I think Gunther could sense it too "Are you ready to lose?" he asked

Getting into my best stance, I replied proudly "Never!"

"That's more like it"

As me and Gunther sparred, I heard those bells, the ones on Jesters hat. I froze before I could land the finishing blow. This distraction gave Gunther the chance to get the upper hand and beat me. Normally I'd want a rematch, but not today. I walked away while Gunther taunted me for being a coward.

_Why did I get so distracted?_

**The Top of Jane's Tower**

It was perhaps one of the loveliest days I've ever seen. The birds were a twitter, not a single cloud in the sky but it wasn't that enjoyable. I could hear the sound of the royal children playing as I looked toward the garden. Turning toward the direction of their voices, my eyes found Jester. I saw Jester laughing as though we had never fought, as though everything was fine.

_Am I the only one bothered by all this?_

I wanted to call out to him but my voice wouldn't come out. All I could do was stare and watch the royal children have fun with him. In a way I felt envious, I thought that smile, that laugh, I thought they were all saved for me. But when he looked up and saw me at my tower, his smile vanished. Taking the children away, he was out of reach again. You'd wonder how can he be so close yet so far. I felt a pang in my chest when I could no longer hear his bells or his voice.

_What is this distress? Why am I do bothered? Fine ignore me all you want, I'll do the same_

I skipped the midday meal and dinner and went to on patrol and studied Dragon runes.

The whole night I did needlework stitching Dragons likeness on a handkerchief.

**The next day**

Despite staying up the whole night again, I didn't feel all that tired, in fact I felt energized. Me and Dragon went on an early patrol, I beat Gunther at staves, and all that without the morning meal. My day was going well, but while I was beating dummy, Rake came by and remarked "Jane, we missed you at breakfast"

"I took too long on patrol"

"But what about yesterday?"

"Same reason"

"Alright, but before I go can you tell me, are you upset with us?"

_You'll just bother me about Jester_

"Not at all"

"Alright Jane, just know we're here to help"

_That's what I don't want_

With a fake smile, I said "Thank you for your concern but I'm fine"

As soon as he left I continue giving dummy a good beating.

_What am I doing?_

With a strike to dummies head, I yelled out "You knave!"

I struck dummy so hard his head broke off

_Even dummy doesn't last forever_

Falling to my knees, I held dummies head in my arms. I felt guilty for being so harsh to him, so I apologized softly "I'm sorry"

Smithy ran to my side and asked "Jane you're not hurt are you?"

"I'm fine, I just hit dummy too hard"

"I'll repair dummy. Why don't you do something else?"

"Thanks, I'll just go"

**Jane's room**

Deciding my room needed cleaning, I get a broom and start to sweep, but what I found disturbed me. With the broom, I swept around a bell, the same kind Jester used on his hat. It probably was his, after all we did spend a lot of time together.

_What changed?_

As I swept around the bell, a memory came to mind. A day not long ago, while it was raining outside, Jester told me stories while we sat in front of the fire. When the lighting flashed and the thunder roared, I was a bit frightened since it's been a while having such a storm. Placing his arm around me, he said warmly "I'll keep you safe right here"

_I thought that's what friends do, but thinking about it, was it more than that?_

Again I felt a pang in my chest, so I picked the bell, I threw it out the window and continued. And something else was on the ground, a shiny red apple I picked a few days ago.

_It must have fallen out my pocket_.

Examining it, it was still good to eat but I didn't have the urge to, instead I was mesmerized by it. It made me remember the time we sole stole an apple pie from the kitchen without permission and ate it on the top of my tower. We laughed as we ate it directly out of the pan with two spoons. It was messy, but we didn't care it was delicious. We sat right next to each other, in satisfaction with protruding full bellies. The sun was perfect that day, it felt good against my skin. With its warmth and full bellies, we fell asleep. And when I opened my eyes, his head was on my lap and his hat had come off. At that moment he did look cute with his dark blonde hair a mess, his skin a nice even tan, and long eyelashes. Then when he opened his eyes, they sparkled as he wiped a crumb off my face and ate it.

_At that time I was really embarrassed, but it seemed alright. I wouldn't do that with Smithy right? Or with Rake and especially not Gunther, but with him that was acceptable. Why? If I would have done that with anyone else, it would look weird, I wouldn't be comfortable, I couldn't be myself. But I act normally with Dragon and I think he's cute. So what's the difference?_

Placing down the apple, I tried to get my thoughts together. I felt as though I might have started to understand.

_Maybe there is something between us_

Finished with the sweeping, I look through my clothes separating the clean and dirty. On the bottom of all the clothes were the dolls Jester gave me when I got sick. There was a doll made to look like everyone in the castle including Dragon and pig. Examining each one, I thought about all the work that it must have taken to make them.

His hands were all cut and swollen from all his hard work. For a few days he couldn't even hold his lute. He even got scolded for his carelessness but he was happy that I liked them.

They all looked nice and adorable, but my favorite was Dragons and Jesters. I loved them both the most in the world but who did I like more?

Putting down Dragons doll, I looked at Jesters. It truly was my favorite. For a while I would secretly hold his doll in my pocket. But when Jester sae it, he asked me why but I didn't answer. The truth was when he was too busy to talk, I would talk to it, after that I would leave on my room.

The carved Jester doll had a jingly hat with tiny bells that sounded just like his.

Shaking the doll, the bells jingled.

_Jester_

That sound filled me with comfort but it also filled me with sadness. I took it for granted, I got used to that sound and it was normal, but lately it was like music to my ears. I always felt happy when I heard those bells since it meant that Jester would follow the sound.

_But now, I can barely hear them_

Touching the dolls small hat, I looked at the painted on blond hair under it. Thinking about it, his hat covered that pretty silky straight dark blond hair that contrasted his tanned skin, and what beautiful skin Jester how even the color was, It matched well with his blue suit. When he got flustered, despite his tan he could display a blush.

Sometimes, sometimes when he blushed I felt weird inside. Almost as though I enjoyed it. I always shook away those thoughts since it made me nervous.

Looking at the little hands of the doll, made me think of something from a few weeks ago when Jester cut himself on a lute string. I had heard him complaining to himself. Walking down to his room, I opened the door and saw blood running from his fingers "Jester what happened?"

Trying to hide his hand, he laughed "Just an accident"

I wiped his hand off with a clean rag, I applied ointment and wrapped it. The whole time, I held his hand only since I was treating it, but even when I finished he still held on to mine. With a smile, he seemed nostalgic "It's funny isn't it Jane, my hands used to be so small and you're hands used to be bigger then mine but then I grew and now our hands fit together perfectly"

Hearing the bells on the doll jingle, I'm snapped back to reality.

_Why am I reminiscing?_

Placing the dolls on the mantle, and lining them up. The only one that didn't join them was the Jester doll. Holding its hands, I felt odd

_Holding hands was nice. I wasn't sure what it was that time, but it made me feel happy. It felt normal for us to be that way, to act familiar with each other. I wouldn't be like that with Smithy, Gunther or Rake, and I can't hold Dragons hand. Is this what he meant? I don't know_

Leaving my room, I gave up on cleaning and walked toward the Royal Garden. Sitting on a bench next to the fountain, I looked at the chrysanthemums. Rake had raised a various breeds and colors. They weren't my favorite but they were very special to me.

_Jester told me that they looked like the sun. Wait why am I still thinking about him. I don't need him_

Rake came by and asked "Are you alright?"

_Now that I think about it I'm a little dizzy_

"I'm fine"

Looking in the direction I was looking at, he seemed pleased "What are you looking at Jane? Are you looking at the chrysanthemums?"

"Yes, I am"

"I see"

"Rake what do chrysanthemums mean?"

"They represent optimism and joy"

"They kinda remind me of the sun"

"Now that I think about it, you're right. How delightful"

"What do the red ones mean?"

"Like red roses they represent love"

_I know Jester likes them but it wasn't the red ones_

"What about the white ones?"

"They mean loyal love and truth. You know now that we're talking about them, these happen to be Jesters favorite. Everyday he looks at them and then goes off to his duties"

_Loyal love and truth? Sounds kind of like him. He's bright like the sun, he's loyal, and overall he's honest. I think I..I..._

From not to far away. I could hear the bells. My chest ached, I felt nervous, and afraid.

_I need to get away_

I wanted to get away, I wasn't ready to face him. Standing up, I staggered a little. Rake looked a little worried "Jane"

_Why am I dizzy_

"I'm fine"

Getting up, I start to walk away but seeing a flash of that blue hat, my heart beated like crazy.

_I'm sorry Jester_

I lost the strength in my body and started to fall, I couldn't hear anything except the sound of my heart racing. The closer he got, the more the darkness was taking over me. The last thing I saw before everything faded to darkness was gray eyes looking back at me.

_Where am I?_

I felt as though I was being held in warm arms. I cloud barely make out the voices but I heard the sound of bells. I wanted to wake up but I couldn't.

_I need to wake up_

My hands felt like they were being held by warm hands. I hoped they were his but when I woke up it was mother next to my bed "How do you feel Jane?"

"A little better"

"That's good, you been asleep since the other day. Good thing Jester caught you before you hit the ground or you might have fallen down the stairs"

_Jester! Why didn't he let me fall? I thought he didn't care about my anymore_

"Where is he?"

"I think he was packing up this morning, something about finding his muse. He wasn't sure when he would be back"

_No he can't leave_

"I'm sorry mother, I have to go"

Running up the steps to the top of my tower. I saw Jester walking out the castle gates. Yelling at the top of my lungs, I called "Jester"

He didn't even turn, he just kept walking. Running out of my room, I ignored my mother's pleas to come back and rest. I couldn't let him go, I wouldn't.

_Whatever we had, was special, I might not have a word for our but I knew it was different _

I didn't care anymore, with all my strength I ran after him and yelled out "Jester! Don't go"

He ignored me, so I ran faster "Don't go!"

So close, I was so close but I tripped and fell. I tried to get up but I cried out in pain. Dropping his sack he ran to my side "Jane what are you doing? You should be resting"

"Don't go"

"Are you hurt can you walk?"

"Don't go"

"Get on my back I'll bring you back to the castle"

Doing as told, I mounted his back, he picked up his sack and started walking back to the castle. Jester was stronger than I thought. His back felt strong.

_When did Jester become so strong?_

It occurred to me then, he wasn't a boy anymore, he grew up.

_The once short Jester grew taller than me, his once small hands now covered over mine, his voice still as kind as ever, his small back was now strong and capable of carrying me. What changed? We grew up. We're no longer children, yet our friendship was still strong, but it was getting sweeter and sweeter. I didn't realize that he was growing up, a part of me didn't want to age. I wanted to stay young and not worry about grown up problems so Jester didn't push me or anything. It was my fault for not seeing it, and not moving forward. It was me that didn't realize that he wasn't a child anymore, that what we had was special._

"Jane are you alright?"

_He was too good to me, I got spoiled and wanted all of his attention for myself. So when I didn't get what I wanted I fought back but he was tired of it he wanted to make things clear_

"Put me down"

Doing so, he put me down. Looking away, he said "If you're fine I'll just go"

"Don't go"

"Like I said Jane I can't be your friend anymore"

"I know"

"Then"

"It's my fault, I didn't realize that before my eyes you were growing up. I didn't realize the you we're a grown man, because in my head you were still the adorable Jester who was shorter than me. I thought things would always stay the same, I thought we could pull pranks and steel pies and continue on with our mischief and have fun. I didn't realize that what you wanted was different, that you were maturing because a part of me didn't want to see it. I didn't want to grow up, I wanted to have fun with you all the time yet I was too naive to see how much you wanted to grow."

"Jane.."

"I was scared, I was confused, I was mad because you spoiled me to much. You always gave me what I wanted and when I didn't get what I wanted I panicked, I felt upset, I almost hated you, I wanted to hate you. So since you ignored me, I tried to do the same. You thought I was doing fine? In all honesty I was exhausted, I was unhappy, I wanted to distract myself, so I did as much as possible to get my mind off things. It didn't help, I couldn't help it, everything reminded me of you. I can't stop thinking of you, I miss you. I'm not sure what love is or what it means, but of it means that what we have is love I'll accept it, I'll become yours. So please don't go"

"Jane don't force yourself to like me"

"I'm not, I swear I'm not. I don't know when you became so mean but I don't care, I want you to tell me your jokes, to hug me goodnight like always, to tell me to be careful, to wipe pie crumbs off my face, to hear that jingly hat, I want all your smiles and laughs and even your tears. I want all of you, so please come home, I can't think of a day without you"

"Jane this is undignified"

"I don't care, as long as you come home and stand next to me. You're not a little brother to me or just a friend because all the stuff and times we spent together couldn't have been spent with anyone else. I couldn't have Smithy use my lap as a pillow, I couldn't have Gunther wrap his arm around me to comfort me, I can't hold hands with Rake, because that would be weird. They are like family, I love them but like family, but you're different. The place in my heart you take up is separate and it's just for you, because... Because... What we have is special and I love it."

"But.."

Taking out a chrysanthemum out of my pocket, I placed it in his hand "You're irreplaceable, you're mine you belong to me, you're my Jester. I love you"

"What did you say?"

"I love you Jester, I love you like a white chrysanthemum. I'll be loyal and truthful, and you'll be my sun. You light up my life, without you I'll wither and die"

Dropping his sack he embraced me tightly "Jane I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't want to be cruel, I never wanted to hurt you, I didn't know you were feeling miserable because of what I said. I promise I'll never ever do that again. It was so painful not being able to see you smile, to not hug you and tell you goodnight, I thought you hated me so I was ignoring you. I didn't want to hear you say you hated me. I love you Jane, I love you so much."

"My heart hurts so much"

Holding me tighter, he rubbed my back and cooed "You'll be fine, just calm down"

"Please stay with me, wherever you go I go"

"I'm not going anywhere, I'll never leave you."

"I'm so sorry, I was being so stubborn."

"Don't be Jane"

Separating from our embrace, he was crying as much as I was. Placing his hand on my cheek, he caressed it "Do you trust me?"

"Yes, I trust you"

"Close your eyes"

Doing so, I could hear both our hearts beating loudly. Whispering in my ear, he said softly "You're so beautiful"

Then, my lips were touched very softly. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Jester kissing me. I didn't hate it, instead I felt comforted. Everything about Jester was kind, even his kisses. I felt all my troubles melting away, I felt reassured that he loved me. Parting from them, I still felt the warmth on my lips "Jester, is this what you wanted to do for a long time?"

"Yes"

My tears had stopped, my heart felt lighter, and I felt happy "Jester, why are you so good to me?"

"Since we first met, I was a slave to love. I couldn't stop loving you if I tried"

"I'm sorry that I hurt you"

Caressing me check, he said warmly "I'd wait forever for you"

My emotions felt like that were bubbling over, and again my tears came out. Giving me a warm embrace, he rubbed my back and said cheerfully "Tears I command you to stop"

"I'll be fine, I'm just happy"

Holding my face in his hands, he kissed my eyes softly "All better"

Staring into his eyes, they sparkled like they always did when he looked at me "Let's go home Jester

Picking up his sack he started to walk ahead, but it wasn't enough. Catching up, I held his hand "It just so happens my hand fits in yours"

With a smile, he laughed "Haha, so it does"

**The castle Gates**

Dragon was ready for patrol, so Jester let go of my hand. In my ear he whispered "Meet me tonight at the top of your tower"

"I promise"

"I'll see you later"

Taking off into the air, my and Dragon glide through the air in ease. Dragon seemed more cheerful then usual "You seem to be in good spirits Dragon"

"You wouldn't believe what I happened to see"

"And what was it?"

"I saw a bright blue horsefly and a certain redhead knight you happen to know crying and telling each other their like like feelings"

"You did?"

"Oh yes, since we Dragons have a good sense of hearing and all"

"Dragon, do you think it's funny?"

"No, I think it's hilarious. You were like 'Please don't go, I love you' And he was like 'I didn't mean to hurt you' and so on and so forth"

"Dragon you must promise me not to hurt Jester"

"Why would I do that? I actually like him, you better not screw this up"

"Since when were you two friends?"

"Since the day he helped you find your way to me"

"I promise I won't ruin anything"

"Good, now let's go investigate those cows over there. They look a bit suspicious"

"Dragon! I thought you said you weren't going to cause anymore grief to the farmers"

"I only said I wouldn't eat their crops not that I wouldn't play with the cows"

"Well if you put it that way"

**Nighttime The Top of Jane's Tower**

After getting a proper bath since I didn't want to smell of cows and Dragon, I walked up my steps, and saw Jester made a picnic "What is all this?"

From behind his back, he have me a red chrysanthemum "I hope you don't mind a little romance"

"I'm sorry, it's just right now you look too adorable, I want to take you seriously but I feel like laughing"

"That's the point my dear. Now sit there as I amaze you"

"Haha, alright"

_I guess this is going to be good_

"Now close your eyes"

"Alright, now what?"

"Now hold this chicken"

"What?"

"And open your eyes"

Upon opening my eyes, he was juggling chickens. With a smile, he instructed me "Throw the last chicken"

"This is crazy"

"I know but isn't it cool?"

"Jester you're not going to kill it are you?"

"No way. Just throw it"

Throwing it, he successfully juggled five chickens before they ran off " Should we chase after them?" I asked

"I'm sure they will be fine. Now time for the real surprise, so close your eyes"

"No more chickens"

"I can't exactly promise that"

Closing my eyes, I asked "What can you promise then?"

Holding my face, he kissed me affectionately. Parting from them, he whispered in my ear "I promise to always belong to you"

Opening my eyes, I smiled "Jester, promise to only be this adorable for me"

"I mean that's hard since I was born to entertain, but for you that's easy"

"And you know what else?"

"What?"

"That we'll eat that apple pie next to the strawberry tarts before it gets cold"

"You didn't say the magic word"

Giving him a kiss on the cheek, I said "I love you Jester"

"Actually, I forget the real magic word, but I'll just show you"

With another sweet kiss from Jester it confirmed that what I feel is real.

_I see him as a man and that things are better this way_.

"Jane?"

"Yes Jester?"

"This isn't too much is it?"

"No, I like this. It feels right"

"Good because my I think I need to sit down"

"What happened to your new-found confidence?"

"I just wanted to impress you"

"I'm impressed, I really am"

"You're just saying that"

With him sitting next to me, I placed his head on my lap and he blushed. Covering his face with his hands, he sounded flustered "Jane, don't look at my face it looks weird"

"But you look so adorable how can I not look?"

"Don't look"

"Jester you don't have to try so hard, just be yourself. I like you the way you are"

"Thanks Jane, for everything."

"Jester, can I touch your hair?"

Removing his jingly hat, he blushed even brighter "Go ahead"

Running my hands through his hair, he looked at though he was in complete bliss "Jane that feels wonderful"

"Does it really make you happy?"

"Yeah. You just granted one of my wishes"

"Your hair is so soft"

"Next time I want to comb yours"

"Another dream of yours?"

"Yeah"

"Alright"

"You know today, when you saw me leaving the castle I wasn't leaving for good, I was just going to visit my parents. I got word that they're staying in town"

"I thought you were leaving for good"

"Never Jane, I would never. You see, I told your mother a fib,so I wouldn't get in trouble"

"I must have looked ridiculous begging you to stay"

"You didn't, you really were breaking my heart. I wanted to stay mad at you but I couldn't. Please forgive me for being selfish"

"We all have our moments"

Sitting up and grabbing a spoon, he smiled "Love is like this apple pie, warm and sweet. Let's promise to always be together and love each other our own way"

After eating a spoonful of pie, I placed a kiss on his lips "I promise"

"Jane I think all this sweetness will make my heart fat"

"Let's eat before all this food gets cold"

As we continued to eat the pie, I bit down on something hard. Spitting it out, it was a ring in the shape of a Jester hat "Jester what is..."

"My lady knight, will you marry me?"

"We have not even courted yet?"

"I thought that since we already know each other it would be alright"

"Is there anymore surprises?"

"My name is Amaro Vitale"

"Well Jester I say goodbye"

"Wait Jane I'm sorry"

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. Goodbye Jester"

"Jane wait"

"And hello Amaro."

"Jane you scared me"

"Sorry"

"Jane my lovely lady knight, will you marry me?"

"Yes Jester, yes Amaro Vitale, I'll marry you"

"This isn't a dream right?"

Pinching him and myself, I confirmed it "It's real."

"Would you like a tart, my sweetheart" asked Jester

Placing a hand over his chest, I said "I'll just take your heart instead"

Placing a hand over mine, he replied "It's already yours"

**The End**


End file.
